This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to conductive gaskets.
Conductive gaskets are used in electronic devices to short conductive structures together. For example, a conductive component such as a portion of a display or antenna may be electrically coupled to a conductive member by compressing a conductive gasket between the component and conductive member. This may short the conductive component to the conductive member, thereby grounding the conductive component and reducing interference in the electronic device.
Conductive gaskets are typically formed from foam that is wrapped in a conductive fabric. During assembly, the foam is compressed between the structures that are being shorted together. The foam attempts to return to its original uncompressed shape, thereby biasing the conductive fabric against the conductive structures.
It can be challenging to use foam gaskets. The biasing forces produced by compressed foam may tend to disassemble parts and may create undesired stresses. To ensure adequate mechanical tolerances, it may be necessary to use generously sized foam thicknesses. Overcoming the strong biasing forces that may result from the use of thick foam can be difficult and can force a designer to make undesired compromises when constructing an electronic device. The use of solid gaskets such as fabric covered foam gaskets may also reduce the amount of space available for other components in an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved conductive gaskets for use in electronic devices.